It's Raining Men
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: Short, fun little Fic. I got the idea from the song 'It's Raining Men' Hermione and Ron with some Harry and Ginny. Please read.


_**So I've decided I really need to get a life if I am throwing out OneShots left and right like I have the last two days. Stupid snow does this to me. Anyways here's another story from me today. It was kind of fun to write and I hope it's as much fun to read.**_

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter or 'It's Raining Men'**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review and Let Me Know What You Think**_

**It's Raining Men**

"_It's raining men; Hallelujah; It's raining men; Amen; I'm gonna go out; I'm gonna let myself get; Absolutely soaking wet; It's raining men; Hallelujah; It's raining men; Every specimen; Tall blonde dark and lean; Rough and tough and strong and mean…." _came the music from Hermione Granger's muggle radio.

She was singing along when her husband came in with his hands over his ears.

"Seriously, 'Mione, do you have to listen to that?" he asked kissing his wife on her mouth before sitting on their living room couch.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said laughing, "does it really bother you that much?"

"Yes, really it does," Ron said smiling at her, hoping she would turn it off.

"Good," Hermione said reaching up and turning off the radio. She went to sit on her husband's lap. She kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ron kissed her neck, enjoying the sight of her big brown eyes and wild mane of brown curls, especially after a long day's work. Ron thought that Hermione was moaning in pleasure of Ron kissing her when he suddenly realized she was humming. She was humming that horrid muggle song that had been on the radio when he walked in the door.

Ron stopped kissing her, "Seriously, 'Mione?" he asked looking at her beautiful face. He noticed a twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there before.

Hermione nodded as she straddled her husband's lap, he noticed the twinkle in her eyes was mischievous, not unlike the one that had been in her eyes on their wedding night. Hermione's lips brushed against her husband's, once, twice, three times before he pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers. He gently pushed her down on the couch and continued to kiss her passionately. Hermione took off Ron's shirt and was in the process of unbuckling his belt when the flames in the fire lit up green.

Out of the fire stepped Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione's best friend, "Oops, sorry," he said realizing what he had interrupted, "Normally I wouldn't have dropped by like this but Ginny is dancing around the house singing this horrible muggle song. I just had to get away and this was the first place I thought of. Oh and Ron, could you put your shirt back on while I'm here, please?"

"And how long are you going-" started Hermione before she noticed that the fire had lit up green again. Out stepping Ginny Potter, Harry's wife. She brushed the soot off of her and looked at her husband.

"Did you really think you'd get off that easily?" she giggled looking at her husband. Then she started singing, "It's raining men; Hallelujah; it's raining men; Amen…." Hermione burst into laughter as both men covered their ears. Hermione stood up and began dancing with Ginny.

"I'm gonna go out; I'm gonna let myself get; absolutely soaking wet…." Ginny and Hermione sang in unison, laughing at their husbands faces. The girls stopped singing and walked up to their husbands. Almost as if it were planned, they wrapped their arms around their husbands' necks and kissed them on the mouth. Both men smiled under the kisses at their wives. But before the men could fully enjoy the situation, the kisses stopped.

"Well," Harry said with a slight 'ahem' in is voice, "Ginny I think we should probably go home. We have some things we need to do." He winked at his wife. Ginny nodded.

"No problem, I think that Ron and Hermione probably have _some things_ to do too," Ginny replied, waving at her brother and sister-in-law, "See you guys." She waited for her husband to step into the flames to go back to their house. She followed her husband almost immediately.

"Now where were we?" Hermione asked her husband who was humming something. She stepped closer to her husband to kiss him again then realized what he was humming, "Seriously, Ronald?" she exclaimed, laughing with an amused look on her face.

"What? It's go a catchy tune!" he replied, "It's raining men; Hallelujah; it's raining men; every specimen."

"It may be raining men, Ronald, but you are the only man I could ever want," Hermione said pushing her husband onto the couch and kissing him passionately, "I feel stormy weather; moving in about to begin; hear the thunder; don't you lose your head; rip off the roof and stay in bed."

Hermione began to smile as Ron smiled under the kiss and mumbled something into her lips that sounded suspiciously like, "I'd stay in bed with you forever, if you'd let me."

_Humidity is rising; barometer's getting low; according to all sources, the street's the place to go; 'cause tonight for the first time; just about half-past ten; for the first time in history; it's gonna start raining men._

**_So there you go there's the end of that one.. So review (please) and tell me what you thought. [:_**


End file.
